Love Conquers
by MaddMammal
Summary: Kate was set to marry Garth., but she has discovered new feelings about the situation. When Kate finds herself in trouble, she depends on Humphrey to save her. Follow Kate and Humphrey through adventures of love and war. Don't forget to review; )
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Before this chapter starts, I would like to apologize for the lack of posting. The past few weeks haven't been the easiest for me, but I'm feeling better. I know some of you were wanting a Zootopia chapter, buy since I haven't tried to write anything for that story, I have grown apart from it. I haven't given up on that story, just taking a break for a while. Please don't forget to review, favorite and follow me and my stories.**

 ***IMPORTANT***

 **If you guys would like to help me on either of my stories, or have any other suggestions, PLEASE don't forget to tell me!**

Love Conquers

Chapter One

New Hope, New Danger

The full moon illuminated Jasper like an iridescent light bulb, lightly grazing everything with a light white glow. The howls of the eastern and western packs could be faintly heard through the moist evergreen trees. Humphrey, on the other hand, glumly staggered towards the train. Small whimpers escaping his muzzle with each step he took away from the love of his life. His entire body ached. His head throbbed, like he had just been slapped on the forehead with a stapler. While he was walking, he couldn't help but wonder. Why? Why couldn't she just have loved him back? Why was that stupid law ever created. Why wasn't he aloud to love who he wanted? All these thoughts made his head hurt twice as bad. Humphrey lost track of time. When he reached the train tracks, he couldn't hear it coming so, he decided to lay down in a clearing, and wait for the train to come by again. He lowered his head slowly, not feeling the least bit better about this situation. He decided to sleep it off, hoping his mood would lighten up as he slept. (I doubt it)

 ***ELSEWHERE***

The water was so cold. It had to be close to freezing, which usually happened on a full moon, but Kate still didn't enjoy it. She sat in the shallow end, the water barely covering her paws. Kate glanced down and the crystal clear water, seeing a reflection of herself. Her life was a mess at the moment. The packs were split up, and the only way they will come together is through the marriage of Kate and Garth. The first time Kate met Garth, she was in shock. He was so perfect in every way, until she got to know him. Her feeling basically disappeared for him. Although it was for the well being of the packs survival, she didn't know if she could go through with this. Her heart was so conflicted. She wanted to help the pack, but she also wanted to marry the one she truly loved. If only that stupid law wasn't in play. She would give anything just to tell Humphrey how she really felt. Her head sank low, her gaze slowly falling to the shimmering water again. She looked at her own reflection again, her emotions getting the better of her. A tear fell from her cheek, into the water, causing the lake to ripple. As the water started to clear, Kate noticed a fuzzy grey figure in the reflection next to her. She almost screamed when she saw Humphreys reflection standing next to her. He had on his signature dopey smile that always made her melt. She looked up and started liking rapidly, hoping one of her "rapid fire tongue attacks" would soon find its mark. When she opened her eyes, no one was there, and she was, yet again, all alone. She looked back down at the water, hoping his ghost was still haunting the reflection, but to her dismay, he was gone.

"I knew it was to good to be true." She whimpered and slowly fell to the ground, audible sobs escaping her heart.

While Kate was mourning, she hadn't noticed that she was being watched. She heard a rustle in the bushes to her left. She jumped up and got into her defensive stance.

"Who is it." She yelled, but with no response. She then heard a faint growl coming from the bushes directly behind her.

"Hello? Who's out there? I warn you. I'm not afraid to defend myself!"

Right after she said that, a grey wolf walked slowly towards her from the bush.

"Oh dad. You scared me." She laughed playfully as he approached her.

"Dad. Hey, are you okay? You look a little weird." She started to walk towards him, wondering if he was feeling ok.

Before Kate was within 3 yards of him, he let put a low, powerful growl, which nearly made Kate cry when she heard it. His head lifted up to meet her gaze. His mouth was foaming. Piercing red eyes stared into Kate soul.

"D-D-Dad?" she started to back up into the water, scared that he might hurt her, or even worse. She might have to hurt him. She had just started to walk into the water, when two other wolves appeared right behind him. She had never seen either of these wolves. One was darker than coal, with glowing yellow eyes. The other was white as snow, whit a large scar covering it's left eye, but the other shined bright green.

Kate mind raced. She was trying to find the best and fastest solution. The black wolf looked a bit smaller than the white one, but they were both still easily twice her size. As she got deeper into the water, she began to run out of options

"What do you want from me?" she yelled at the lead wolf.

"Humphrey!" The wolf bellowed. His voice sound like thunder, shaking the earth as he spoke. Kate heart stopped when she heard him. Not only the way he sounded, but what he said.

"You leave Humphrey alone! Or so help me I will rip each and every one of you in to a million pieces!" She growled viciously, standing her ground as the wolves approached her.

"It seems she has a fancy for him. She would be better off alive." The black wolf said. His voice was silent and dreadful. Like a serpent.

The lead wolf nodded slightly, and the two other wolves charged Kate.

"HUMPHR-" the white wolf cut her off. He bulldozed her back legs. She fell into the water, the sound of snapping bones echoed through the crystal liquid. The black wolf held her head under water. She was kicking as hard as she could. She tried her best to escape, but she was no much for the two wolves that held her down. Kate felt her mind slowly begin to slip. Every second making it harder for her to stay concious. Just before she gave up, she could only think about one thing.

Humphrey.

 ***ELSEWHERE***

Humphrey was sound asleep by the train tracks. His dream was filled with laughter, and love. He was back at his own den. Sitting on the roost that hung slightly out of his den. To his left was Kate. Her fur shined brighter than all the stars in the sky. Her smile shined even brighter.

"Did you have a good sleep my dear?" Kate asked him with a glowing smile.

"Anything is good enough. As long as I'm with you." Humphrey locked Kate muzzle, causing her to giggle slightly. She nuzzled his neck. The feeling was indescribable. Humphrey was in pure bliss. His heart was beating faster than it ever has. He couldn't be happier, that is, until a small yellow ball of fury came running straight for him. She plowed into his chest, causing him to fall backwards. Her laughter was more beautiful than the song of a angel.

"DADDY! Can we learn how to log sled today? Can we? Can we? PLEEEEEEAAASE!" Her sparkling eyes turned Humphrey into jelly.

"Anything for you, sweetheart." Humphrey smiled brightly as she bounced around in joy. Kate laughed aswell, and hugged Humphrey, and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Where would I be without you Humphrey"

Humphrey has a huge smile on his face. His leg happily thumped the ground as he slept. A pool of drool accumulated next to his face. All was well. Until, a strange wind blew through the trees, carrying trouble along with it. Humphrey woke up emediatly, sad to be back in reality. He sighed loudly.

"Why doesn't the train just get here already." Humphrey scoffed, and laid his head back down. Just then, a cold breeze blew on Humphrey's face, causing his hair to stand on end. He sniffed the breeze loudly, and was surprised when he caught the scent of Kate. He sat up, puzzled by the circumstances. He sat still for a moment, waiting for something to happen.

"HUMPHR-" He heard Kate yell, before she was cut off.

"Kate? KATE? Don't worry I'm coming!" Humphrey shot up onto his feet, and darted into the woods, following her scent. If Kate was in trouble, he was going to save her. No matter what it takes.

 **Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading. Don't forget to review, fallow and favorite. If you would like to help me on either of my stories, don't for get to tell me. THANKS!**

 **-BBR**


	2. Love hurts

Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews and support, it really means a lot. I apologize for any grammatical errors I let slip by, I usually end up posting these chapters late at night. (I need to change that). I would also like to apologize if this chapter was poorly written, I was having some trouble figuring out how to start it. I hope you guys can forgive me :) If you guys have any input on what I can do for future posts, or maybe some new characters I can add, **PLEASE** Don't forget to tell me. I want to incorporate you guys into my story as much as possible. As always, a review and follow would be greatly appreciated. THANKS FOR READING!

Love Conquers

Chapter 2

Love Hurts

Humphrey panted heavily as he sprinted through the woods. He was following Kate's scent, but by the smell of the other three wolves, it wasn't looking good. He dodged branches, bushes, flying through the woods like a determined grey blur. Kate's scent slowly began to diminish, masked by the odor of mud and the other wolves.

"No no no! I can't lose her! Not now, not ever!" Humphrey pumped his legs twice as fast, flying like lightning in the sky.

Thunder bawled with white flashes of pure power, as they danced across the sky with finesse. Rain began to flood the land. Humphrey slipped in the mud, falling with a hard thud before sliding into a fallen log.

"OW! Well this is getting me nowhere fast." Humphrey tried to stand up, but his back right ankle exploded in pain as soon as he extended his leg. He let out a small whimper and fell back down to the ground.

"I'm so sorry Kate. I let you down." Humphrey began to cry quietly, knowing that his one true love was slipping further and further from his reach. He closed his eyes, hoping that when he opened them, he would be back at his den, and all this was a bad dream.

His mind slowly began to wander. Visions of Kate's beautiful smile, and gorgeous eyes dance around his head. His entire body tensed at the thought of anyone hurting her in any way

"No." Humphrey stomped his front paws on the ground, a wild look overtook his face. He was going to find Kate, and bring her home

He slowly stood up, gritting his teeth at the sheer pain that plagued his body. He stood up fully, steadying himself on the log he was next to. His newfound determination driving him to the point of pure animalistic rage. He sniffed the air wildly, trying to find the slightest hint of his tan beauty. The rain wasn't helping. Humphrey began to get frustrated. He slowly moved forward, trying to find her scent. Finally, after a few minutes of frustrated sighs, Humphrey caught something. The smell drifted through the wind like a faint breeze in a snowstorm. He inhaled the scent, and caught something familiar.

"KATE!" Humphrey took off like a rocket. His paw no longer mattered to him. Every second wasted was a second lost trying to find his love. He began to pick up pace. He ran so fast his kegs were about to fly off of him.

"Don't worry Kate! I'm coming!"

 ***ELSEWHERE***

Kate let out a soft groan. Her head ached, but she couldn't remember why. She went to rub her head with her paw, but was restricted by some rope. She moved her paws around and notice that she was tied up.

"Great. Scratch that off the bucket list." She looked around the room. It was too dark to see anything. All she could see was a wide opening to her left. A white wolf awaited outside, guarding it like a statue. This entire situation seemed so weird to her. Did she do something wrong? Where was Humphrey? Kate began to smile uncontrollably. Even the thought of him caused her to turn into a dopey idiot. Then it hit her. This whole situation, what happened prior. Her head sent waves of pain throughout the rest of her body. She let out another loud groan, which caught the attention of the white wolf guarding the den she was trapped in.

"Hey! She's awake!" the white wolf signaled to another wolf, and they both entered the den.

"Have a good sleep, sunshine?"

"Go choke on your own tail!" Kate growled at the wolf, who was obviously unsettled by her smart comment.

"Sounds like someone could use a time out" The black wolf said with a toothy grin and a loud wheeze-like chortle.

The white wolf leaned in towards Kate's ear. His hot breath nearly made Kate gag.

"You know. If you ever feel… "lonely" …I could help you with that." The white wolf nibbled on her ear, which gave Kate the chance to bite his ear, causing him to shriek in pain. He grabbed his right ear as blood slowly trickled down onto his fur.

"How's that for a lonely wolf!" Kate snarled at him. He began to get very angry, and glared down at her.

"I should just kill you right now!" He leaned in and put his claw up to her neck, slowly drawing blood. Kate whimpered in agony, and gulped, awaiting what evidently came next. The wolf raised his paw to slap her.

"NO!" A voice bellowed through the den, causing some dirt to fall from the roof onto the three wolves.

"If you so much as lay a paw on her, I will have your pelt as a throw rug!" A crimson wolf entered the den. He was absolutely massive. His head nearly grazed the top of the den as he entered. He was muscular to say the least. He walked in slowly, staring at the other two wolves with the same glowing red eyes her father had when she attacked him.

"Sorry sir. We were just teaching her a lesson." The two wolves laughed at each other, and high fived. The crimson wolf glared at the two, threatening them with only his eyes, which obviously worked.

The head wolf walked closer to Kate. His stature scared her. As he got closer, Kate flinched instinctively. She was afraid to stare into his eyes. The same eyes that her father had used to stare into her soul. The image of her father rotted at her brain. Was he okay? Why was he helping these wolves? Kate was caught in a trance. She didn't even notice that the head wolf was sitting right in front of her. He stomped his foot on the ground, snapping Kate back to reality. She pondered the seemlessly immortal figure that scowled in front of her.

"I apologize for my companions. They can be a bit of a pain." His voice was so enticing. He could shake the earth with nearly clearing his throat. So many questions flooded Kate's brain all at once.

"Why are you doing this to me!? What did you do to my father?! What do you want from Humphrey?'" The wolf stomped his foot again, shaking the entire den.

"You have no authority to speak to me in suck a tone! You forget who is the one tied up!" He turned and slowly headed towards the entrance to the den. He looked over his shoulder at the tan wolf who lay in the den.

"No matter. Answers won't be needed when we are done with you."

"What do you mean?" Kate tried to figure out what he meant, but this whole day hd just been so confusing.

"You'll find out soon enough." He signaled to the two wolves waiting outside. One held a dart in his mouth, full of a glowing blue liquid. The wolves approached Kate.

"W-wait. What are you- AHHH!"

 ***ELSEWHERE***

Humphrey had been running for about an hour now. His legs burned like fire, but he pushed on. Her scent was a little easier to follow since the rain had died down a little. The sound of rushing water began to grow louder. Kate's trail began to slowly fade away.

"Not again!" He took a left, out of the woods and found himself running next to a raging river. He skidded to a stop. Kate's scent was completely gone.

"They must have crossed the river! I have to find a way over!" Humphrey scanned the riverbank, in hopes of finding atleast a branch he could use to jump across. He turned around and backed up. Distancing himself from the river. He turned back around to face the raging flow of liquid. This river was the only thing that stood between him, and Kate. That wild look returned in Humphrey's eyes. He took a few steps back, and steadied himself.

"I have to do this. Kate would do this for me." Humphrey closed his eyes, visualizing his goal.

"Kate." With that final whisper in the dark, Humphrey lunged himself towards the river. Towards his certain doom, or towards the one he loves.

 **CLIFFHANGER! Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading. Again, I apologize if this chapter was poorly written, I didn't have a lot of time to write this. If you enjoyed, please don't forget to leave a review, and follow me and my stories** **THANK YOUUUU!**


	3. Enemies Close To Home

**Hey guys! Again, I would like to thank each and every one of you for reading. It means the world to me that you guys actually like reading what I spill on the page. I would also like to thank you for 150+ views! I can't thank any of you enough! I plan on trying to post a chapter atleast once every three days (unless something comes up). If you enjoy, please don't forget to follow and review. I plan on making this story a very long one, but that's going to be difficult on my own, so if you have any ideas for future chapters, please pm me or review it on my newest chapter. Thank you so much for reading!**

 **-BBR**

 **Love Conquers**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Enemies Close To Home**

(Kate's POV)

The two wolves attacked Kate. She struggled and kicked as hard as she could. She got in a few bites and swipes here and there, but she was no match for the two giant wolves that overpowered her. They held Kate down by her paws, not allowing her any room to move. Kate had used most of her energy to try and escape them, but she got no where.

"What do you want from me!" Kate screamed at the head wolf with a fiery rage. She panted violently, and growled as he approached her.

"You are going to deliver Humphrey to me." He said with a large, sly grin on his face.

"I would never give up the one I love! Especially not for you!" Kate lunged at him with all her might, but was immediately pulled back down to the ground with a loud *thud*, causing her to groan in pain.

"Did I say you had a choice my dear?" He let out a loud laugh, like a stick of TNT going off in your ear.

"Don't call me that!" Kate gritted her teeth, trying her hardest to escape the situation.

"Now now. No need to strain yourself. Your going to need your energy." He then signaled to one of his wolves, who then pulled out a dart full of a glowing blue liquid.

"Don't worry, this will only kill you!" The wolf laughed as he shoved the needle in Kate's neck.

The two wolves let go of her paws, and she immediately pounced on the Crimson wolf, knocking him on his back. She lifted her paw to slash his muzzle, but a sharp pain overtook her entire body. She shrieked in pain, and fell on the ground, convulsing uncontrollably. She clawed at the dart that hung out of her neck, and ripped it out. She dropped it slowly on the ground, but the blue liquid that was inside the dart had already been dispensed.

"W-what did y-you do to m-m-me?" Her entire body started to cramp, as she slowly began to curl into a tight ball.

"Oh, it's nothing special. Just a serum I created to have you under my complete control. Once I have Used you to the best of my ability, the serum will kill you." The wolf walked up to her slowly. He leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"It's the same thing I used on your father." Kate glared at him. She tried with all of her being to kill him where he stood. She couldn't move. She had lost all feeling in her entire body, all she could do was mover her eyes. She looked at the Crimson wolf, and a tear slowly dripped down her cheek. All of a sudden, her head began to concave on itself. Like a football helmet shrinking around your head. Her vision blurred. The room began to get darker and darker. She couldn't help but think. If she would have just told Humphrey how she felt, none of this would have happened. One small whimper escaped her muzzle, before she completely lost herself. A dead husk of Kate stood up slowly, and stood motionless, her eyes glowed a bloodshot red

 ***ELSEWHERE***

Humphrey sauntered through the woods. The sun beamed through the trees, letting off a breathtaking golden glow. All seemed well with the world. A light wind blew through the trees, the smell of honey on its haunches. Humphrey let out a long, satisfied sigh. He sat down, and just looked around. It was so peaceful. Humphrey was thinking about life, when the bushes behind him began to rustle.

"Hello. Is someone there?" Humphrey moved closer to the bush, curious of who would be watching him.

All of a sudden, Kate sprang out from the bushes, tumbling with Humphrey, then pinning him on the ground.

"Ha! Your no match for the greatest alpha ever!" Kate giggled and nibbled on Humphrey's ear.

"Kate? What are you doing?" Humphrey stared at the beautiful wolf with bulging eyes. Kate seemed even better looking, which was saying something.

"What do you mean Doofus? We're playing hide and seek." Humphrey just put one ear down, obviously confused.

"Looser has to watch the Kids tomorrow? Remember?" Humphrey's heart stopped. Did she just say, kids? He almost passed out from excitement.

Kate stared at Humphrey, who was sporting an especially dorky, but cute, smile on his face. She just giggled and hugged him.

"I love you Humphrey." She liked his muzzle, which snapped him out of his trance.

"I l-love you too." Humphrey has wanted to say those words forever. Humphrey started to get up, but was held down by Kate. He tried again, but she wouldn't let him off the ground.

"Kate. What are you-" Humphrey looked at Kate, and she was lifeless. Her eyes were staring strait ahead. Her body was cold. She felt like a million pounds. He waved his paw in front of her face.

"Hellooooo? Anybody home?" Humphrey tried to get up for one last time, before giving up

"It's all your fault."

"Wait what? What's my fault?" Humphrey sat staring at her for about 10 seconds with no response.

All of a sudden, the sky went black. Thunder started clashing instantly. Humphrey looked up in shock.

"Wow. Kate did you see- AHHH!" Humphrey looked at Kate, and her eyes were black. Tears started rolling down her face.

"It's all your fault!" Kate started sobbing.

"Kate im sorry! I didn't mean to do anything!" He looked back up at Kate, caressing her cheek with his paw.

Suddenly, Kate's eye started to glow a fiery red. She put her paw on Humphrey's chest and shoved him into the ground.

"Ow Kate! What is your problem?"

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Kate's voice turned into a dark, bellow-like growl. She sneered at Humphrey, and she started foaming at the mouth. Humphrey tried to get up and run, but she grabbed him before he could go anywhere. She shoved him back down, and started to rip his chest open with her claws. Humphrey helplessly screamed in pain, while Kate searched for a treasure in his body. Humphrey began to get light-headed. He was barely holding on to his life. He looked back up at Kate, her muzzle now covered in blood. She growled at him, and ripped through his neck with her powerful jaws.

"AHHHHH!" Humphrey woke up suddenly, jumping from where he was sleeping, hitting his head on the top of the den. The sudden *crack* sent a wave of pain through his entire body.

"Ow! What happened?" Humphrey rubbed the back of his neck. The image of Kate tearing through his body like cardboard still hung in his mind. He almost vomited at the thought of it. Humphrey looked around the den he was in. It didn't seem familiar at all. The opening was quite large compared to his den at his pack. He looked around the room, and spotted a fire over in the left corner, by the entrance. Humphrey didn't remember doing any of this, but then again, he had just smacked his head off the top of the den, so that could have contributed to his sudden state of paranoia. Humphrey let his head slowly sink to the floor. His head hurt really bad, but his heart hurt much worse. Would Kate ever do something like that to him? What was his fault? What did he do wrong? Thoughts clouded his brain. He began to think about the events that happened prior to his mauling. Kids. How he would give anything to be able to have pups with Kate. He would love to be a father, as long as Kate was the mother. A smile slowly crept onto his face.

"Are you okay?" A voice came from the entrance of the den, snapping Humphrey out of his stupor. He flinched, and tried to get up so that he could defend himself, but instantly collapsed from the pain that emitted from his back right leg.

"Owwww! Why am I always I so much pain." Humphrey whimpered slightly, and looked at the wolf who occupied the entrance to the den. It was grey, much like himself, but it's ears had pure white at the tip.

The wolf giggled at his awkwardness. "Come on dork. Dinner is ready."

"Who are you calling a dork?" Humphrey was exasperated by the nerve of the wolf he had just met.

"You, silly. You think you would remember that your leg was broke." The wolf shook her head slowly, and tended to the fire next to the entrance.

"My leg is broke?!"

"Duh. That's why you stand stand." Humphrey tried to stand up slowly, put again collapsed in pure agony.

The grey wolf just giggled, and shook her head. "Told ya."

"Who are you. Where am I?" Humphrey was so confused at this point.

"We already went over this last night. My name is Kora. I'm the one that saved you when you tried to clear the river. I swear you have short term memory loss." Kora smiled at him, and Humphrey let out a small chuckle.

"Wait. Did uh…" Humphrey blushed under his fur, to scared to ask the question.

Kora looked at him, and cokes her head to the left. "What?"

"Did….anything happen…last night." Kora just gave him a confused look.

"B-between us?"

"Did you want something to happen?" Kora winked at Humphrey, and laughed hysterically as he almost fainted.

"No you goofball. I just met you. And besides, your leg is broke. Nothing could have happened even if we wanted it to happen." Kora smiled, and threw Humphrey a small rabbit she had just caught.

"Thanks. Why are you taking care of me?"

Kora didn't have a good response to this question. She just sat there and thought for a moment.

"I don't really know. I saw you try to make the jump across the river, and I saw you break your leg. So, I decided to help you out. It gest boring being a lone wolf. Plus, I kinda like you." Kora laughed, and began to eat her rabbit.

 _Is she insane or something?_ Humphrey thought to himself. Humphrey looked at the fine meal that presented itself before him. His stomach started to growl immediately.

"Well are you gonna eat? I spent a lot of time catching that extra one just for you." She flashed him a polite smile, and continued with her meal. Humphrey didn't hesitate in destroying his dinner. He was done before Kora had finished half of hers.

"Well someone was hungry" Kora laughed. "Maybe I should have gotten you two."

"It's okay. I'm very luck to be even eating one at this point." Humphrey smiled at Kora.

"So, what brings you out to these parts?" Kora pushed her meal aside, and faced Humphrey so she could correctly communicate with him.

"Well, I'm searching for this girl named Kate. She is Tan and amazing. I heard her yell for help, before I followed her scent all the way to the river. That's al I can remember at this point." Humphrey's face drooped as he thought of Kate.

Kora noticed this and walked over to sit next to Humphrey.

"It's ok Humphrey. If it means anything to you, I will help you find her."

Humphrey's ears perked up. "Really, you would do that for me?"

"Hey. What are friends for?" Kora Hugged him, and returned to her place by the fire.

"Well, doofus. You should probably get some rest if we are to find your sweetheart tomorrow." Kora circle in place once, then layer down next to the fire.

"That's probably a good idea. Goodnight." Humphrey curled up into a ball, carefully not to hurt himself more than he already was.

"Aren't you gonna come sleep by the fire?" Kora glanced over at Humphrey.

"Oh yeah." She got up and walked over to Humphrey. Kora then slid her head under Humphrey's chest, and slid him onto her back. She walked him over and slid him into a comfy place by the fire.

"What would I do without you." Humphrey said with a goofy grin, his eyes slowly began to shut.

"*YAWN* I have no idea".


	4. Friends Forever

**Hey guys! I hate to sound like a broken record, but I appreciate every view, follow, and review that I get! I find myself waking up, and before I get on the shower, I always check my phone and check my story. It bring warmth to my heart knowing that other people enjoy this story as much as I do. I would like to personally than imjustlikehumphrey because they have commented on every single chapter I have posted so far. Thanks** **! Remember, if you enjoyed reading, have any ideas for future chapters, or have some criticism you would like to tell me, PLEASE don't forget to review, or pm me. Thank you guys so much for reading!**

 **-BBR**

 **Love Conquers**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Friends Forever**

Humphrey tossed and turned in his sleep. His mind was full of visions. Some where Kate and him had a perfect future together, and others where Kate savagely ripped his body to shreds (He prefer the other dreams). Humphrey even had a dream about Kora. The strangely intoxicating wolf that saved his skin from a watery grave. In his dream, Kora helped him Find Kate, but was confronted by her corpse at a riverbank, fresh blood still trickled from her neck, where a huge gash could be seen. Humphrey got sick to his stomach immediately. Tears flowed down his face, into the flowing river. He hugged her lifeless body, in hopes of squeezing a breath into his love. He got up slowly, his knees weak from is broken heart.

"I'm so sorry Kate! I-if I w-would have followed the l-law of the pack, your beautiful eyes w-would still be able to look at me, and your smile would sill melt my heart." His head sunk low. Whimpers audibly rushed out of his muzzle like the river that flowed before him. Humphrey felt a paw gently caress his shoulder.

"Kora. She was my love. I can't live without her. My life is-" He looked over his shoulder to see kora, her eyes rolled back in her head. The same gash present on her neck. Her lifeless body flopped to the floor next to him. Humphrey let out a loud yelp, and turned to see a Crimson wolf standing behind him. The sheer size of this wolf almost made Humphrey wet himself.

"Oh, poor Humphrey. The two remaining wolves in his life, stolen like whispers in the wind." The Crimson wolf let out a maniacal laugh, shaking the ground that Humphrey stood on. Humphrey's sorrow, turned into a burning rage he never knew he had.

"What do you want from me?" Humphrey growled as low and angrily as he could. His growl sounded like thunder, shaking the earth just like the Crimson wolf. This caught him off guard, and scared him a bit, aswell as surprising the Crimson wolf.

"Ah. Just like your father." The wolf smirked. This made Humphrey twice as angry. His muscles bulged and he began to shake with pure rage.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK OF MY FAMILY!" Humphrey lunged at his foe, knocking him back. They flew through the air like lightning bolts. The earth seemed to crumble at the slightest touch of either wolf. Humphrey threw the Crimson wolf into a tree, causing the tree to shatter like glass. He steadied himself on the ground just a few yard from Humphrey.

"You have no place here!" He launched at Humphrey, wrapping his paws around his neck, in a tight iron grip. Humphrey squirmed in agony. His wind pipe slowly collapsed. He tried to talk, but was restricted by the wolf's paws. Humphrey felt his life slowly slip away, like the last grains in an hour glass. The Crimson wolf pulled Humphrey close, his body began to grow cold. He leaned closely to Humphrey's ear.

"Your pathetic." He tightened his grip around Humphreys neck. Humphrey heard a loud snap, and his vision went black.

Humphrey woke up with a jolt, and yelled sporadically. His head darted around the room. Light flooded his eyes, and since he wasn't fully awake yet, he winced at the bright entrench of the den. He tried to get up, forgetting about his leg. He yelped in agony, and whimpered as he adjusted to the light. His eyes began to focus, and he notice Kora at the entrance to the den, sitting patiently. Her tail was thumping on the ground slightly.

"So, is this a regular thing for you? 'Cuz I don't think it'd healthy for you to hurt yourself every morning." Kora stared at him with a goofy smile. Humphrey chuckled and stretches as best as he could without hurting himself.

"You sure do seem to car for me, even though I just met you." Humphrey wiggled his eyebrows im a playful manner. Kora Blushed heavily, and looked down at the ground.

"I-well I-I just want you to be safe. It has been a while since I have had any friends, and I don't plan on losing you." Kora turned quickly, and shuffled outside, her tail tucked between her legs. Humphrey Just let out a small chuckle and glanced around the room

"Kora! Hey Kora!" Humphrey yelled, and Kora came flying into the den, losing her balance and sliding into the wall at the back of the den. She rolled onto her belly and cover her eyes with her paws in embarrassment.

"Y-yes?" Kora's voice quivered slightly.

"If I am going to get better, I think it would be good for me to stretch my legs a little." Humphrey smiled thoughtfully.

"Oh, Yeah sure. You can help me find breakfast!" Kora hopped up with a smile on her face. She pranced over to help Humphrey into his feet. She slid Humphrey onto her back, and let him climb off so he could walk to the best of his ability.

"Thanks"

"No problem" She started to skip away towards the entrance to the den.

"No. I mean for everything. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." Kora stopped, and turned to face Humphrey. She Smiled so brightly it almost hurt Humphreys eyes. She walked over and gave him a quick hug, making sure that this situation wasn't more awkward than it needed to be.

"Friends forever." Kora giggled and walked towards the entrance. She dat down and waited for Humphrey to hobble over to her.

"Of course. Friends Forever!"

 **Sorry for such a short chapter. I wanted to keep my promise of atleast one chapter every three days. I will be posting a very big chapter tomorrow. Things will get very interesting from here on out. I hope you guys enjoyed the little I did write. *WARNING* Things will get a bit ugly next chapter, but nothing to serious. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review and follow me and my story!**


	5. A Past Forgotten

**Hey guys! Thanks for tuning into my story once again. I know I said I was gonna post thus chapter three days ago, but I lost power for a while, which means, no Internet. I would personally like to thank FoxGuy87 for allowing me to add one of his OC's (Kyle). Don't worry, he will become a very large part of this story** **. I would also like to thank you guys for 550+ views! It really means a lot to me. If you enjoyed this extremely long chapter, than don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! See yah in the next chapter!**

 **-BBR**

 **Love Conquers**

Chapter Five

A Past Forgotten

Humphrey hobbled along next to Kora, who slowed down so she could walk beside him. Each wolf stealing glances at the other, but no words were spoken. The silence lasted for about 5 minutes. Neither wolf knowing what to say to the other. Humphrey got an idea, and broke the silence.

"So…. How long have you been a lone wolf? Did you have a pack before you lived here?" Kora's gaze floated to the ground. Her expression softened, and a soft sadness came over her.

"It's a long story. I would hate to bore you with my of life." Kora flashed Humphrey a fake smike, which he saw through immediately. Humphrey practically invented the fake smile. He nudged her with his right soldier, causing her to giggle.

"Come on, I have time" Humphrey gave her a goofy smile, and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh alright. Where should I start?" Kora paused for a second

"Just start from the beginning."

"Okay. Well, I was born a few miles Southwest from here, in a place called Falcon Peak. My father was an alpha, but my mother was an omega. My parent were under fire from the rest of the pack, because it wasn't aloud for wolves to mate out of rank. The only one that supported my parents in their decision was a wolf named Rylo. He was second in command, and one of the most beautiful wolves I have ever seen in my entire life. I remember him from when I was a pup. He always like me for some reason, and stood up for me and my parents no matter what happened. The leader of my pack, Khai, wasn't to fond of me or my family, and especially Rylo. Even though Khai was the leader of the pack, Rylo easily overpowered him. Although Rylo was the strongest wolf I have ever seen to date, he was never one to use violence. He was the wolf that pit a smile on everyone's face. He could stop a fight with a few small words, or a stern look from his crystal blue eyes. All The wolves in my pack adored him, but Khai wanted to end that. So, In the middle of the night, Khai, along with a few other wolves from another pack, ambushed Rylo's den. I was at Rylo's den playing with his pups when it happened."

*FLASHBACK*

"Hey! That's not fair. I wasn't ready!" Kora whimpered as she was pinned to the ground by a Wolf pup who was a bit younger than her. His black fur coat gleamed in the moonlight. His Ocean blue eyes could pierce any soul it came in contact with, except for Kora's.

"It's not my fault your slow!" Kora growled at him, and rolled to her right as hard as she could, sending both pups tumbling and giggling around the room. Kora grabbed him by the paws and slammed him to the ground, pinning him next to the back of the den

"HA! Now who's the slow one!" Kora got up and pranced away happily, shaking her rear at him in a mocking manner.

"Oh you are so gonna get it!" He pounced on Kora again, tussling and rolling around the den. Sarah, the pup's mother, laughed at the two pups who played joyfully and freely. All seemed well with the world.

It wasn't long before the pups got tired. They began to settle down, as Rylo should be returning with dinner any time soon.

"Kora?" Sarah called for Kora at the entrance of the cave. Kora got up and pranced over to Sarah, and sat down next to her.

"Yes ma'am?" Sarah glanced down at Kora, and gave her a bright warm smile.

"I'm sure your parents wouldn't mind if you stayed for dinner."

"Can I? Really?" Kora's tail began to wag crazily. Kora loved to stay over at their Den. She was especially fond of Kyle, The wolf pup she was playing with.

Sarah chuckled quietly and rubbed Kora's head with her paw. "I'm sure Kyle would want you to stay." She winked at Kora, and Kora began to blush.

"Y-you think he w-would want me to stay?" Kora crossed her legs in front of her, and smiled widely. Sarah laughed and pulled the young pup close to her side.

"Ah. Young love. Remember Kora, You don't know what you have until it's gone." Sarah and Kora glanced back into the den, where Kyle was playing with his two brothers.

"Cherish every moment in life, you never know when it will be gone." Sarah looked down at the small pup next to her, and smiled lovingly. Kora hugged Sarah which made them both chuckle.

"Alright, come on. You can help me set up the den for dinner. Rylo should be back anytime."

"Sure thing!" Kora bounded away towards where they would have dinner. She was walking away, when she noticed that Sarah had stopped moving. Kora faced her, and noticed that her ears were twitching.

"Are you okay?" Kora walked up to Sarah, her eyes fixated on nothing in particular. Kora walked past Sarah to see what was outside of the den. There she saw Rylo running as fast as he could straight for the den.

"Rylo? What's wrong? Why are you so late?" Sarah had a concerned look on her face.

"It's Khai. He attacked me while I was out on a hunt. I held him off long enough so I could make a run for it, but I have no doubt in my mind that he isn't far behind me." Rylo glanced Down at Kora, who sat next to Sarah, confused about the situation. Rylo quickly turned around when he heard a twig snap outside the den.

"Hurry Sarah. Take the pups and head North. I will find you when I have done the best I can to defend myself and the pack." Rylo got into his defensive stance. Sarah Looked at him, and a tear slowly trickled down her cheek.

"Come on Kora. I'm gonna need your help. Your going to be coming with us, but I promise you will be fine, and will see your parents again soon enough." Kora stood there expressionless. She didn't know what to do. Sarah patted her on the back, scooting her into the den. Kora snapped out of her trance. Sarah ran into the other room connected to the den. She gathered any necessary things they would need in order to survive. Sarah came back and walked over to the pups, followed by Kora.

"Alright pups, we need to go." Trey tilted his head slightly.

"But why Momma? We were just about to have dinner." Kyle pouted and whimpered. Sarah walked over and nudged him with her muzzle.

"I know honey I'm sorry, but now is not the time to complain. We need to hurry. I will explain later."

All three pups said "Okay" in unison, and followed her out of the den.

"Go Sarah! Get the pups to safety! I will See you when it's safe!" Rylo yelled out, as Sarah took the pups, and led them on a trail that took them between the mountains.

Sarah traveled the trail as fast as she could, but slow enough do the pups could stay close to her. She wanted to stop to see if Rylo was close behind, but couldn't risk the safety of her pups. They continued forward for another ten minutes, before stopping in a cave they found off the trail.

"Hurry pups, get in the cave." Sarah gathered all the pups together, and shuffled them into the cave.

Sarah sat next to the entrance to the cave, while the other pups yawned tiredly. Kora got up and walked over to Sarah, and sat next to her. They sat in silence for a while, staring off into the wilderness. Kora looked up at Sarah, her eyes darted from tree to tree. Kora still didn't understand why they were hiding.

"Umm, Sarah? Are you okay?" Kora tapped her on the shoulder, causing Sarah to flinch.

"Huh? What?" Sarah looked down to see Kora staring at her. She had one ear plastered to her head the other stood straight up. Sarah smiled and turned to face her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kora. I know this may be a bit hard to understand, but we had to leave. We need to keep you pups safe." She smiled at the young pup, who smiled back.

"Alright, off to bed with you. It's getting late. We are gonna have to wake up early so we can get you back to your parents." Sarah turned Kora around, and patted her on the rear, sending her into the cave.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Kora."

Kora walked quietly towards the other pups, who were already asleep. She laid down on a soft patch of grass, a little ways away from the other pups. She was about to shut her eyes when she felt something touch her back. She looked behind herself to see Kyle. He snuck over and laid down next to her, his head resting on her lower back. Kora smiled happily, and laid back down. She fell asleep with one thing on her mind.

Kyle.

 ***TWO HOURS LATER***

Kora woke up. Stretching her paws, but trying not to wake up Kyle. She usually didn't sleep all they way through the night, so she would usually just sit around and watch the stars. Kora successfully got up without waking Kyle. She moved towards the mouth of the cave, fully stretching now that she could. She sat motionless at the mouth of the cave, staring at the beautiful scenery that presented itself before her. Her mind wandered aimlessly, wondering about life, love, and things of the sort. She was so caught up in her own mind, that she didn't notice the small figure that appeared next to her.

"Hey Kora." Kora jumped at the sound of Kyle's voice. She looked over at the pup, and his face beamed with a wide smile.

"Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Kora punched him on the arm, earning her an overdramatic "OW!" in return.

"I'm sorry. I usually have that affect on wolves" Kyle nudged Kora, causing her to shake her head, but smile uncontrollably. Both pups looked down at the ground. Kyle made a shape in the dirt with his paw. He thought of something, and a sly grin crept onto his face. He scooted closer to Kora, causing her to blush. He inched closer and closer, until they were touching.

"Wow. The stars look do beautiful tonight." Kyle looked up, followed by Kora. They both stared at the sky for a brief moment.

"Yeah. It sure is. I always love to stare at the stars. They give me a certain sense of purpose. I don't know how to explain it." Kora smiled, and looked over at Kyle, who was still staring up in awe.

"Yup. Sure are beautiful." Kyle moved closer to her, wrapping his paw around her shoulder, causing Kora to blush wildly. He pulled his muzzle close to her ear, and whispered.

"But not as beautiful as you." Kora's heart stopped. Her jaw hung open as she gazed at the handsome pup who stared back at her. His goofy smile melting her heart like butter over an open flame. She was caught in his trance. It was one of his special talents. He could have grown adults acting like babies. She closed her eyes, and began to move closer to him. Each inch causing her heart to race tenfold. She was about two inches from his face when,

"TAG!" Kora stuffed her paw into his shoulder, and ran as fast as she could, giggling with each step.

"Oh you are SO gonna get it!" Kyle raced off after her Into the woods, wooing and hollering after her.

The two pups laughed playfully as they tussled and rolled around in the dirt, each one taking playful swipes at the other. No one making any forward progress. That is, until Kyle stepped om Kora's tail, causing her to yelp and fall on the ground. Kyle pinned her as quickly as possible. Laughing histarically as she lay on her back, staring at him. His laughter calmed down, and looked down at Kora, who was staring at him with love in her eyes (Like Nala looked at Simba in the lion king). Kyle tried to look away, but couldn't. He was completely entrapped in her beautiful eyes. Kyle may have been the master of hypnosis, but Kora was his cryptonite. Kora had him right where she wanted him. Kyle smiled nervously, and his ears perked up. Kora's face began to heat up, as Kyle moved closer to her. Both pups closed their eyes, and met in a loving embrace. The pups locked lips for a few moments, before Kyle nervously shuffled away from her.

"I-I'm so s-sorry. I don't know what came over me." Kyle turned from Kora, and ran as fast as he could, not caring where he was going. He had possibly just ruined his one chance with the love of his life. Tears rolled down his face as he ran.

"Wait! Kyle! Please don't go!" Kora ran after him, following his scent, she could barely heat his whimpers, along with the sound of his paws hitting the dirt. She followed him for about thirty seconds, before she lost all track of him. Kora stopped, slightly winded, and looked around to see where she was. None of the surrounding scenery was familiar to Kora. She began to panic as the truth crept into her mind. She was lost. Kora looked around in circles to see where she could go, but her emotions got the better of her. She sat down next to a small tree, and began to cry. Her mind was flooded with thoughts. Why did she have to embarrass him like that. She didn't expect anything to happen, although she kind of hoped something would. Another tear trickled down her cheek. Kora felt a drop of rain hit her forehead. She looked up into the night sky, and wished that she could re-do this entire day. Kora looked back down to the ground. She felt ashamed to be the cause of so much hurt. Suddenly, Kora's ears perked up when she heard a rustle in the bushes next to her. Her heart raced, as she hoped Kyle had returned.

"KYLE! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to hurt you! Kyle?! Please talk to me!" Kora began to sob uncontrollably. Her heart broke more and more with each tear that fell to the ground. Out from the bushes cane a low pitched growl, way to low to be from Kyle. Kora stopped crying, and froze in place. Her eyes darted from bush to bush, with each noise, came another wave of terror coursing through her body. Another low growl escaped the bush in front of her. Kora began to back up slowly, afraid of what came next.

"You're a long way from home, little girl" A crimson paw slipped out from the bush, followed by another. Kora's eyes opened wide with horror, as Khai stepped out from the bush, his muzzle still stained with dry blood. His devilish smile almost made Kora puke.

"What do you want!" Kora growled, but Khai moved closer, she couldn't help but back away slowly.

The wolf chuckled maniacally. "Just a taste" He lunged at her with extreme speed. Kora barely had enough time to jump out of the way, but Khai's claws came in contact with her right side, leaving a huge gash mark on her lower chest. Blood oozed out continuously. She whimpered in agony. She tried to stand up, but the pain was to much for her to withstand. She put her paw on the wound to stop the bleeding, but it didn't help much. She began to feel very dizzy, and sick.

"Well well well. Aren't you just a ball of fury!" The Crimson wolf teased her, walking over to her slowly. He caressed her cheek with his paw. Kora flinched in disgust. She would have tried to bite him, but that would have caused more trouble for her than she needed.

"You know, I almost want to spare your life, and have you work for me. But, it looks like you aren't going to last that long." Khai gestured to her wound, that was still leaking blood.

"GO TO HELL!" Kora yelled at him with a fiery rage. The wolf flexed his large muscles and some on the ground, causing the ground to shake. His eyes started to glow.

"Hell is nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you!" The wolf growled loudly, and raised his paw to smack Kora. Just then, another wolf came in and knocked Khai off his feet and into the bushes.

"Sarah? How did you find me?"

"No time to explain! I want you to run! Run as far away as you can! I'll hold him off! GO!" Sasha helped Kora to her feet.

"But Sarah. He will ki-"

"I SAID GO!" Sarah yelled at her, and Kora began to cry. The pain was almost unbearable, but she had to run. She didn't know where she was gonna go, but she just started running.

 ***END OF FLASHBACK***

"Wow. I'm so sorry. I never knew-" Kora lifted her paw to stop Humphrey. His mouth snapped shut. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, or bring back any rotten memories.

"It's okay Humphrey. It was a long time ago. I even have the scars to prove it." Kora Turned to her side, showing him the three large claw marks just under her armpit. Humphrey winced, almost like he could feel the claws ripping through his rib cage.

"Battle scars my friend. Battle scars." Kora smiled, and playfully punched Humphrey in the arm. The duo walked for a couple minutes without saying anything. Humphrey felt terribly sorry for her. Her past was way worse than his, and that made him feel better about himself.

"Look. I know you don't want to talk about it, but im sorry you had to go with that. I know how it is to be left out. I never knew my parents, and I wish I did. I just want to tell you that, no matter what, I will always be there for you." Humphrey flashed Kora a smile, earning a giggle in return.

"Thanks Humphrey. It really means a lot to me. Thanks for being a good friend."

"Hey, it's what friends are for!" Humphrey and Kora traded laughs, and continued walking

They continued walking for about 12 minutes, until they reached the hunting grounds. Humphrey hadn't been there before, and couldn't really do anything on the count of his leg. Humphrey and Kora stopped a little bit before the end of the trail. Humphrey sat on his haunches carefully, so he wouldn't hurt himself again. Kora faced him and sat down.

"Okay Humphrey, we're here. I would love for you to come with me, but it would be better for you to stay here, and not risk injury." Humphrey frowned slightly, and let out a fake whimper. Kora laughed and turned around, swiping Humphrey with her tail. Humphrey sneezed and made Kora laugh. Kora disappeared into the tall brush, leaving Humphrey by himself.

 ***30 minutes later***

Humphrey sat in silence, trying to find anything to amuse himself. He had been sitting there for quite some time, and wondered why Kora wasn't back yet. He didn't worry though. He just trusted that she would be back soon. Humphrey let out a loud sigh. He could usually amuse himself easily. Everyone told him that it was because of his lack of attention span, but Humphrey believed otherwise. He began to hum playfully, nodding his head and tapping his tail. He thought of the song that Kate and him "danced" to. He smiled dopily. The times he spent with Kate were the best days of his life. Anytime he was with her, the world seemed to spin in slow motion. Her amazing smile, and her beautiful laughter always made Humphrey turn to Jelly. He couldn't help it. If only she knew how he felt. Humphrey's heart sank. He had completely forgotten the motive for this trip. He began to worry, hoping that they could hurry up so they could be on their way.

Humphrey laid down slowly, his mood completely ruined by overthinking the situation. A tear escaped his eye. He went to wipe it with his paw, when another paw grabbed his. He looked up to see a beautiful snow white wolf standing before him. Humphrey shrieked in fear and jumped backwards, yet again hurting his leg.

"OWW! Again with the leg! I need to stop this!" Humphrey looked up at the She-wolf and chuckled nervously. His grin disappeared slowly, as the other wolf kept her gaze.

"C-Can I help you?"

"I don't have much time. I came here to tell you that the wolf who has your mate, is not a wolf to be taken lightly." Humphrey blushed

"Well, she isn't exactly my m-" The white wolf stomped her paw in front of him, cutting him off mid sentence.

"THIS IS NOT SOMETHING TO JOKE ABOUT HUMPHREY! You need to be strong and courageous if you plan on getting her back, and ending Khai's terror on this earth! I love you, and I trust you will do what's right."

"wait, WHAT? What do you mean? Who are you? Who is Khai? What does he want with me and Kate?"

Humphrey begged for answers, but the wolf just sat there, with a small smile on her face.

"You sure have grown up to be a strong young wolf. I have to go. I love you son" She smiled brightly at Humphrey, leaving him completely dumbfounded. The Wolf waved her paw, and began to deteriorate right in front of his eyes.

"WH-A-A-AT? Where are you going. Are you my mother?" Humphrey bed her to stay, but the white wolf slowly faded into a small breeze.

"No. No please! Please don't go!" Humphrey tried to chase the wind, but stumbled to the ground, crying slightly.

"I love you, Mom" The breeze faded away, leaving Humphrey alone again. He began to cry into his paws. The first time he gets to see his mom, and she just leaves him? He punched the ground. He wished he had more time to talk. To figure out what happened. All of a sudden, a loud scream filled the air. The hair in Humphrey's back stood up instantly. He got up quickly, and hobbled towards the scream. He began to pick up speed, pushing past the pain. He hoped that he could get there in time to help whoever was in trouble. He pumped his legs faster and faster, gritting his teeth. He reached a clearing, and skidded to a stop, trying to see what was happening. He panted heavily, scanning the horizon. He came across a rock, and saw a grey tail sticking out of it. The tail began to get bigger, and soon a pair of hind legs followed. In a matter of seconds, Kora stood in the middle of the clearing. Her face was riddled with fear. She seemed to be begging for something, tears flowing from her eyes freely. Humphrey narrowed his eyes, wondering what Kora was scared of. Kora began to back up slowly. A tan paw came from behind the rock, followed by another. Humphrey's jaw dropped when he saw Kate's head pop out from behind the rock. Her muzzle was foaming, and her eyes glowed red. Her muscles flexed as she moved closer to Kora

"Please! I didn't do anything. What do you want from me?!" Kora's voice shook with fear. Kate growled angrily, her voice sounding a lot different than Humphrey remembered.

"I'm only going to ask one more time, WHERE IS HUMPHREY!" Kate yelled. Yep, definitely not Kate.

"I'M DON'T KNOW. Please just leave me alone!" Kora tried to jump past Kate, but was stopped in her tracks when Kate ripped her claws through Kora's chest, causing her to yelp in pain. She fell to the ground, trying to crawl over to the rock. Kate stomped on her tail, earning her another shriek of pain. Kora flipped over onto her back. She slowly backed up, while Kate came closer and closer to her. Kora's back hit the rock. She flattened her ears as Kate brought her muzzle close to Kora's. Kate let out a loud growl, and opened her Jaws, moving close to Kora's neck.

"HEY!" Kate turned around to see Humphrey standing on the other side of the clearing.

"Finally." Kate growled, and charged towards Humphrey with mind numbing speed.

"Uh oh. Time to go." Humphrey turned and ran as fast as he could, slipping slightly before his claws could gain traction. He huffed slightly as he dodged Trees and rocks. He tried to take the most difficult path in hopes that Kate would somehow get stuck somewhere. He glanced back to see Kate, gaining on him quickly. Humphrey looked around quickly, trying to find a place to hide. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a small cave, it didn't look like much, but I was covered nicely. Humphrey ran quickly, and rolled into the cave. The only sound was his own heavy breathing. His heaving slowed down. He sat in silence, listening for the slightest hint of Kate. Humphrey's heart stopped when he saw four paws stop at the entrance to the cave. He held his breath, and sat motionless, trying to be as quiet and still as possible. Kate sniffed at the entrance to the cave. She let out a low growl, and began to walk into the cave. Humphrey closed his eyes, awaiting the certain doom that stood before him. Kate head peeked into the cave, but her ears perked up, and she ran put of the cave in the opposite direction. Humphrey opened his eyes, and saw that Kate wasn't there anymore. He let out a loud sigh of relief

"Whew. That was a close one." Humphrey got up and moved closer to the entrance of the cave. He peeked his head out, looking to the right.

"AHHHHH!" Humphrey looked to the left, and his nose rubbed on Kate's. Her demonic growl made Humphrey feel weak. He slowly back into the cave. Kate slowly followed him, her teeth red with blood.

"Come on Kate! We're friends. We can talk about this right?" Kate Barked at him aggressively.

"Okay. Not one to talk." Humphrey's back hit the back of the cave. He laughed Nervously.

"Finally! I have travel for way to long to find you! I can't wait to feel your blood run through my teeth!" Kate stood in front of him. She lowered her chest, getting ready to pounce.

Humphrey was stuck to say the least. If he was going to get out of there, he needed to think of something, and fast. Kate pounced at him, and he jumped out of the way. Kate hit her head on the cave wall, causing her to whimper in pain. Humphrey hoped he would never have to hear such a noise come from the one he loved, even though she tried to kill him and his friend. He thought of something, a bit weird. It was worth a shot. Kate had recovered from her blow to the head. She turned to face Humphrey, who stood there motionless. She pounced at him with her claws forward. Humphrey swiftly moved out of the way at the last second, sticking his hind leg out to trip her. She began to fall, but Humphrey caught her (Like when they fell while they were trying to get in the truck in the first movie). Before Kate could try to react, Humphrey trapped her in a deep kiss. She tried to Struggle her way out, but she slowly started to relax, accepting the kiss more and more with each second. Although this was for his survival, he quite enjoyed this kiss. He had kissed before, but this was something much more special. Humphrey opened his eyes to see Kate smiling. Her eyes opened slowly, and Humphrey almost fainted when her usual beautiful golden eyes were staring back at him. She let out a small sigh, before the two disconnected.

"Humphrey? Where did you?" Humphrey put his paw over her mouth.

"Shhh. Don't spoilt it." Humphrey smiled at her, causing her to laugh.

"Oh Humphrey, Your so cute when you-" Kate stopped talking

"Uh, Kate? A-are you okay?" Humphrey tapped on her shoulder, and she began to growl. Her eyes began to glow red again, and she swiped Humphrey's muzzle with her sharp claws. He let out a loud yelp, and fell to the ground.

"Oh no! Kate Please! You cab fight it! Please Kate!" Kate shook her head, and slashed his chest open with her claws. Blood splattered across the cave wall. Humphrey already began to get dizzy, before Kate tool another swipe at his chest. Humphrey couldn't even feel it. His mind slowly started to fade. Kate lifted her Paw to Give him one last swipe, but Humphrey used all of his might to pull himself close to her ear.

"I- I l-love you." Humphrey fell to the ground, all of his strength completely gone from his body. He looked up at Kate. Her body was frozen. Her eyes were opened wide. She seemed frightened.

 ***KATE'S POV***

"Noo! Please!" Kate screamed. She just had control over herself, when she began to lose it. Her mind was almost completely gone, but she still was able to see what "she" was doing to her love.

"STOP! No! I'm gonna kill him!" Kate began to struggle inside of herself. Her mind conflicting with herself. Just as she was about to lose control, and kill the love of her life, he leaned in close to her ear.

"I-I l-love you." Kate's heart collapsed. She had always wanted to hear those words come from his mouth. Kate began to feel strong. Powerful. She began to fight back as hard as she could. She began to feel control over her own body again. She pulled her paw back, and stumbled onto the ground. She gripped her heard, and gave It one last shot. Her muscles fflexed and she gained control over her own mind again. It felt so good to be in control again. She looked over at Humphrey, and almost threw up. He was covered in blood. His chest heaved rapidly and his eyes were open, but it didn't look like he had much time left. She ran over to him, and slid to a stop next to him. She put her paws om his chest, applying pressure to his wounds.

"N-n-no! P-please Humphrey! DON'T L-LEAVE ME!" She began to cry uncontrollably. Her tears mixing in with the blood that was pooled up next to her. Humphrey's breathing slowed, and his eyes began to close.

"No Humphrey. Hold on Please! I LOVE YOU!" Kate let out a loud cry, and rested her head on Humphrey's cheek. She began to sob loudly. Her heart screamed for him to come back to her. Just then, a huge pain plagued her chest. She gripped her chest, and fell to the ground next to Humphrey. Her throat began to close up, and her heart beat quickened. She looked over at Humphrey. His eyes were closed, and his chest wasn't moving.

"H-Humphrey." She reached out and touched his cheek with her paw, before her throat closed completely, sucking every last breath out of her.

 ***HUMPHREY'S POV***

Humphrey opened his eyes, and looked around. The pain in his chest not letting him move an inch. He looked to his right and saw Kate. She wasn't moving. Her paw was resting on his chest. Humphrey began to cry. This whole situation was so blinding. He felt his mind slowly begin to slip away. His vision blurred. The room began to get very dark. A blinding light glowed at the entrance to the tunnel. Humphrey looked ahead to see a white wolf sitting at the entrance of the cave. He could only say one thing before his mind shut down

"M-mom?"


	6. Chapter 6 Never Too Late

**Hey guys! I hate to start this chapter off with an apology, but I'm sorry for the lack of posting that has been evidently present on my account. The past few weeks haven't actually been the greatest for me. I hit a writers block a few days after writing my last chapter. I tried and I tried, but I just couldn't get the words to correctly flow onto the page. Right after that, I got into a wreck on my dirtbike, injuring my leg. That, along with my mom having to go through surgery, took up my time completely. I'm so sorry that I haven't posted sooner. I love writing these chapters. It gives me a chance to disconnect with reality. A chance to live a life that isn't mine. It's my place to be myself. I also enjoy all of the support I get from you guys! I would like to thank all of you for your reviews, and follows. We are almost at 1000 views! I never thought that my story would reach so many people. It brings a warmth to my heart. ANYWAYS! Enough of my babbling, you have a chapter to read. LOVE Y'ALL!**

 **-BBR**

Love Conquers

Chapter 6

Never Too Late

POV ?

A cool breeze sauntered freely through the wild evergreen skyscrapers. Shifting their weight at the slightest touch. Nature was so powerful, yet the slightest breeze could topple nature's strongest of warriors. A cold darkness settled over the wilderness, bringing forth the unknown terror of night. All animals omitted to their warm dens, and comfy burrows, settling down for a long spring slumber. All, except for one.

A certain "lone" wolf trudged through the dark depths of the forest, carrying with him, a burden of the oddest sorts. A make-shift sled slowly eased along with him. A sturdy rope around his neck to support the weight of his passengers. Two wolves lay motionless on the sled. Life slowly slipping from both of them. The cold air swiped at their fur coats, trying to breathe life back into the unconscious bodies that robbed the air of its warmth. The wolf's breath hitched, his muscles burning with fermented fire. Each step bringing the wolf closer to collapsing. The wolf stopped, lowering his back legs, and rearing slightly, re-adjusting the wolf that hung lazily on his back. He paused for a moment, catching his breath, before heaving his body into motion again. Unknown eyes watched eagerly as the wolf attempted the impossible. He let out a yelp in pain, as his muscles tightened in an excruciating cramp. He leaned up against a tree, sliding backwards slightly so that the heap of lifeless fur on his back wouldn't get caught between himself, and the towering evergreen that gave him support.

A tear slowly made its way down his muzzle, the pain was almost to much for him. He dug deep inside himself, trying to find the strength that buried itself under years of pain and agony. The strength he needed to push forward into the unknown. A warm wind blew through the air, reaching the muzzle of the courageous wolf. The breeze tickled his ears, whispering untold secrets that bounce off his eardrums in a blissful manner. Along with the encouraging whispers of an unknown force, that single gust brought a newfound strength to overcome the night. A primal strength flowed freely through his body, dousing his muscles like gasoline in a forest fire. His eyes lidded, he let out a low, powerful growl, and lurched into motion. His eyes set on his destination.

The wolf's paws eagerly ripped through the ground, unearthing untampered soil. Saliva pooled below him as he strained up a hill. His unwanted guests not making it any easier to get to his destination.

"Al-"

"m-most"

"There!"

He growled ferociously, his mind becoming impatient. His muscles flexed, but to no avail. His grip loosely reached for anything to pull himself up. His eyes fixated on a rock stuck in the earth. His paw reached for the rock, hoping the dense object would prove worthy of his body mass. He greedily swiped at the rock, the pads on his paws slipping as he made contact. He slipped slightly. Afraid he would lose all his progress, he scampered to the rock, barely gripping it with his left paw. With all the strength he could muster, he placed his right paw underneath him, and lifted himself up, gritting his teeth. Sweat mixed with mud covered his entire body. It looked as if he had fought a grizzly in a land slide. Forgetting for an instant that he had passengers, he hoisted himself further up. His heart raced as the unconscious wolf on his back began slipping. He looked behind him, noticing that the wolf was almost off his back completely. He began to panic as the wolf only gained momentum in its slow descent off his lower back.

"NOOO!"

He reached back with one paw, trying to pull the dead weight further up his back. He grabbed the scruff on the back of the wolf's neck, and hoisted her up. Before he could set her back down, his other paw began to slip from the rock that held strong under his weight. His mind and heart matched in intensity, both flying at the speed of sound. He had a decision to make. Either, let the wolf that was hunched over his back slowly slide down, hoping that his make-shift sled would catch it workout injury, or, slide all they way back down the hill, letting the last hour and a half slide down the muddy hill along with him. Both scenarios having a slim chance of success. His eyes darted between his slipping grip, and the animal that was slowly slipping off his back. The situation he found himself in, sucked, to say the least. His ferocious acts of heroism, not even appreciated by the animals that he dragged behind him. He thought about just giving up, letting the husks of skin slide down the hill, and let himself greet the warm light of a fire in the den at the top of the hill. For about a second, he actually contemplated letting go of the animals he had spent all night trying to save. His joints popped and he shook his head, driving away the dark thoughts that sat at the back of his mind.

 _Why would I ever think of something like that? They would do the same for me….right?_

He adjusted himself slightly, and brought the wolf further up his back, to the best of his ability. His nostrils flared, and he let out a low growl. His eyes set on the soft light that illuminated the top of the hill. Sort of a convenient motivational mile marker. He raised his hind legs, while keeping his chest low to the ground. With this new level of balance, he could maneuver up the hill without his delicate package being threatened. He dug his claws into the dirt, slowly taking a step. He whined, his muscles past the point of exhaustion. He panted slightly, and continued moving up. He glanced up at the warm light, he was closing in on it, slowly. His spirits lifted the closer he got. He began clawing fiercely at the ground. He was sick and tired of being stuck on this slope of despair.

The den was mostly dark. The large expanse in the cave, provided solitude. Flames greedily lapped at the oxygen floating abroad in the dense, misty air. A warm glow dimly lit the den. The air was still and calm. The outside world completely cut off from den, except for the medium sized entrance to the right of the main room. Rain slowly started trickling from the sky. A flash of light covered the sky, followed by a thundering clap of destruction. Another flash of light, revealed a monstrous creature at the mouth of the den. It's fur matted in some places, and sticking up in others. His piercing blue eyes cutting through the night. His icy glare softening at the sight of the den. He let out a loud sigh, and grunted as he walked into the den, a husky contraption followed suit. He lowered his back, and the wolf slowly slid off of his back, and landed softly on the ground. He sat there for a few minutes, staring at the unconscious mammal that sat motionless on the ground. Something deep down inside himself moved. A Suttle feeling, that he hadn't felt in years. His head tilted slightly. An old memory lit up in his mind. The wolf that sat before him, seemed strangely familiar. He moved his muzzle closer to the wolf, and a small flame sparked up in his chest.

 _Could it be? Is it really you?_

He nudged her with his muzzle softly, earning a soft purr from the wolf. A dopey grin was plastered on his face.

"Well, I should probably let you get some rest. You need it." He chuckled to himself, and shifted his gaze to the two wolves on the sled.

He looked at the duo with a puzzled expression. Their paws seamlessly wrapped around each other in a loving embrace. Neither of them look lively, at all. Their faces pale, fur matted with blood and dirt. The predicament he found them in was extremely surprising. The whole scene looked like something out of rambo. He nearly gagged at the smell, before he even reached the scene of the "crime". He let out a loud sigh, and stretched his tired muscles. Every bone in his body popped loudly, causing him to wince. He groaned, and laid down next to the fire. His eyes began to shut slowly. His mind slowed aswell. His body shut down, resuming in a much needed rest. They had a long day ahead, and a lot of catching up to do.

 **POV KORA**

Her head shook like an earthquake. The pain was extremely intense. She felt like a marshmallow under a hydraulic press. She let out a soft moan in annoyance. She reached up with her paws and rubbed her head. She opened her eyes, and shut them immediately. Her vision was very blurry, and the glow of a foreign orange object deemed itself too intense for the likes of the distraught wolf. She moan again, letting out a low growl as she did. She stretched her body, hearing many pops. She shifted her back to crack it, when a sudden burst of pain shot through her body. She whimpered in agony, and returned to her original position.

"Wha-what happened?"

She rubbed her eyes lazily, like a toddler on Monday morning. Her vision returned slightly, the room she found herself in seeming slightly less intense. Her vision came into focus, and what she saw wasn't exactly what she expected.

A fire slowly flickered a few feet away from her. The red coals burning brightly. This wasn't her den. This den was much bigger than the one she called her own. A puzzled expression plastered itself onto her muzzle. The events that happens prior eluded her. She remembered getting attacked, but by whom she did not know. Visions of the forest danced around her head. She remembered moving, without moving. She shook her head slowly

 _Am I going crazy? Boy, if Humphrey could see me n-_

Her ears shot up in am instant. Where was Humphrey? Panicked slowly crept into her mind. The last thing she could remember was Humphrey sitting on his haunches, that usual dopey look plastered on his muzzle. She smiled at the thought of her best friend. She needed to know what happened. Where he was. She was not going to lose him. Not now. Not ever.

She nervously looked around the room, the pain in her neck limiting her mobility. She groaned loudly, and rubbed her neck. A glint caught her eye, as the early morning sun rose over the mountain, causing her to wince. She squinted, still sensitive to light.

 _Well, there's no use sitting here all day._

Kora put her paws underneath her chest for support, and slowly tried to get up. She almost fell when an indescribable amount of pain shot through her entire body. She whimpered quietly, and lowered herself back down. She did a self assessment to see what the problem was. She noticed some bandages that were rapped around her mid section. The left side of her chest was bloodied, right where her scar was. She touched the red stain, and growled at the pain.

 _Must have been a fun night._

She tried again to gain her balance, but the pain proved too much for her to handle. She tried two more times, each a successful as the first. She began to get frustrated. Her weak muscles flexed as she tried one last time, pushing herself to the limit. She yelped in pain, but didn't give up. Her arms shook slightly the more she pushed. With one final shove of strength, she shot up to her feet, but lost her balance and wobbled uncontrollably. She almost fell, but found solitude on the wall that presented itself no more than two feet away. She huffed slightly, as she leaned up against the wall for support. She looked around the room she was in, her current position providing a better view of the entire room. Her room was very big, but didn't look like the main corridor. The entrance to her room, instead of leading outside, lead to another room that was….bigger? She pushed herself off the wall, widening her stance for support, and shuffled into the other room. This room was gigantic, having its own separate fire, and three entrances. One leading outside, on to her room, and one to another room that seemed about the same size as hers. Kora was very confused. This den seemed big enough to hold an entire pack, yet she was the only wolf there. This den seemed strangely familiar, something from the past tugging at her heart. On the right wall, there were paw marks in ink on the wall. She walked over to get a better look. A vision of three wolf pups caught her off guard. They were laughing and playing, like normal pups. In fact, she was one of them. Looking through the eyes of one of the three pups. She let out a playful growl, and tackled one of the pups.

 _Kyle?_

Her heart skipped a beat, and she couldn't help but smile. She let out a stifled giggle as she pinned him with ease. He let out an annoyed growl. Kora giggle and ran away.

Kora snapped out of her stupor, and looked around the room for anything else she could remember. At the back of the cave, she saw two more paw prints at the back of the cave. She walked over to them slowly, placing her paw on one of them. Her stomach fluttered as she remembered. Her past. Her childhood. Her family. Her home. A tear escaped her eye, and slowly dripped down her muzzle.

 _I never thought I would see this place again. After all these years._

Kora looked around, everything coming back to her. The countless hours spent resting, biting, and laughing. Her first love. She wished with all her heart that she could see him again, to catch up on things, to rekindle the fire. Kora was deep in thought, when a stifled moan came from the other room, catching her attention. Her ears shot up, and she slowly poked her head in the other room. Her eyes bounced from one object to the other, remembering the times well spent here. She heard the moan again, and moved in further, trying to find out where the noise was coming from. She walked to the back of the room, and froze. There lay two wolves, intertwined with each other. A flush of red covered her muzzle. She averted her eyes, thinking she caught a couple at a bad time. Her ears shot up when she heard another moan. It didn't sound like a moan of pleasure, but of pain and annoyance. She looked back over to the duo, and noticed that both wolves were unconscious. The grey wolf was covered in an absurd amount of bandages, all of then tainted red. His breathing hitched uneasily as he slept. He slept next to a tan wolf. Her hair glistened in the early morning sun. She was breathing very slowly, like she hadn't slept in years. Kora moved closer to the slumbering wolves. She had gotten curious as to who these wolves would be.

She sat on the left side of the pair, next to the tan wolf. She seemed familiar, but couldn't put her paw on it. She looked over at the grey wolf next to her, covered in bandages. His muzzle had a huge gash in it. Even if she knew this wolf, his current state prevented it. She stared at the unconscious wolves, trying to remember who they were, and why she was here. Another loud moan escaped the wolf's mouth. This time, it came from the grey wolf. His stifled whimpers seemed to be begging for mercy, as his body convulsed slightly.

 _Must be a bad dream._

She leaned over to the grey wolf, rubbing his forehead with her paw. He flinched when she touched him, causing Kora to flinch as well. She slowly started to pet his forehead gently with her paw. His breathing started to pick up, but slowly died down as she caressed him. A small smile crept upon his face, causing Kora to giggle aloud. His body finally calmed down, and he began to purr quietly as he slept. Kora giggled again, before retracting her paw. She smiled at the sight of the wolf, who seemed to be feeling much better. Her gaze shifted to the tan wolf, who was slightly bigger than the grey wolf. Her face was distraught, almost maniacal. She seemed to be scared, and extremely mad. Kora sat there for a few moments, just staring. Both wolves seemed quite familiar, but she just couldn't remember.

Kora returned to the main room, and pondered her situation. It felt like déjà vu. She felt like she was stuck in a loop. She felt like waking up in strange places with no memory of what happened, was going to be a regular occurrence.

 _And it's all because of that goofy grinned…._

Kora's heart stopped. She rushed into the other room as fast as she could, losing her grip, falling with a loud thump. She yelled in pain, but immediately got back up, and scurried over to the two wolves she found previously. She huffed loudly as she scanned the two unconscious bodies. Her eyes widening with each passing second. A tsunami of memories flooded back to her. Kora let out a low whimper, and clasped her head between her hands.

Visions and feelings hit Kora like a truck. The sweat that caked her fur. Fangs glistening in the sunlight. That terrible, terrible growl.

Kora froze in her place when she heard a low, thunderous growl behind her. She turned her head slowly to see the tan wolf standing behind her. Her eyes glowing a bloodshot red. Her fangs dripped with an oozing crimson liquid. That stare. Her eyes were like stone, lifeless and uncaring. Her gaze led directly to her soul. Kora felt the blood leave her face, as her heart began to race.

The tan wolf, now sporting a devilish grin, slowly made her way towards Kora. She felt like she was reliving a nightmare. Kora shuffled backwards, tying to put some distance between the two females. Kora quickly found herself against a wall with no where to gi. The tan wolf slowly closed the gap between them. Her breaths were muffled. Every puff of hot air that landed on Kora's muzzle seemed to bring the promise of certain demise.

The tan wolf let out a maniacal laugh. The kind of laugh that makes bears run for their dens.

"You thought you could get away? Not so easy!" She stomped on the ground, causing it to feebly crack under her mighty paw.

"I-Im sorry! Whatever I did! I'm sorry!" Kora sputtered as she choked on her own words. Tears flowing freely from her face.

The tan wolf let out another thunderous laugh. Then she growled viscously.

"Oh, look at you! So pathetic! You couldn't even save your friends!"

"Wha- What do you-" Kora felt a lifeless this on her shoulder. She looked to her left, and screamed. There lay Humphrey. Blood freshly trickled from the huge gash in his neck. His eyes were completely white. From his gaping mouth, hung a black and purple tongue.

Kora started sobbing uncontrollably. She stared into her friends lifeless eyes, and something broke inside of her. She turned her head in the other direction, not willing to stare at that ghastly sight any longer.

"LOOK! Look at it! It's all your fault! You were to pathetic to do anything about it! You are a hopeless waste of oxygen!" She bellowed another hateful laugh, and raised her paw to slash open the poor wolf's body.

Kora closed her eyes tightly, a suing the worst. Thine slowed to a stop. Kora mind going through all of her memories. Her entire life flashed before her eyes. The moment had finally come. The moment for Kora's body to stop functioning. For every breath to be drawn out of her body in one horrible swipe. It was time for Kora to cease existing.

Kora's body lost all strength. She slumped to the floor. She was ready. All of her friends, her family, her dreams. All gone. Kora accepted her fate, that sat mere seconds away. She let out a quiet whimper, as she felt something touch her shoulder.

Kora's body began to shake back and forth uncontrollably.

"Hey! Wake up! Are you okay!?"

Her eyes snapped open. An unknown wolf was shaking her by her shoulders. It's crystal blue eyes staring back into hers. Kora began to panick. She let out a shrill scream, and slashed madly with her claws. The feeling of flesh ripping underneath her paws. She ran away into the other room, desperately trying to escape. She ran onto a dead end, and heard something coming up behind her. She turned around and covered her eyes.

"Please! I didn't do anything! Just let me go!"

The unknown wolf kept towards her, and she let out a loud scream. Then her heart stopped altogether. The wolf was embracing her in a caring hug. Gently rubbing her head with his paw.

"Shh. It's okay. Your safe now."

Kora's heart melted at the soothing sound of the Wolf kind words. Her breathing slowly began to calm. Her head stopped spinning, and the room she was in slowly came back into focus. The thought of death gradually fading with each stroke of the wolf's paw. She nuzzled his neck, purring slightly.

"There we go. Much better. Don't worry, I'm never going to leave you again."

This sentence confused Kora slightly. She lifted her head from the wolf's shoulder, with a puzzled expression on her face, and nearly fainted.

There sat Kyle. Staring at her with a loving grin, and a certain sparkle in his eye.

"K-K-K-Ky-" before she could finish, Kyle put his muzzle over her muzzle.

"Haha. There's no need. You've already lost enough energy. I don't want you passing out on me." He grinned from ear to ear, making Kora's knees wobble.

Her heart began to race again. The most important wolf in her life, was sitting right in front of her. Kora began to cry tears of joy. Tears she managed to hold back for all of her life, until now. She lunged at Kyle, lovingly nuzzling his neck.

"I c-cant believe it's y-you! I m-missed you so much!" Kora openly cried into Kyle's shoulder. He laughed and caressed her cheek.

"There there. Don't get all worked up. You were never the emotional one." Kora laughed slightly, and looked up into his glowing blue eyes. His gaze me hers, and they couldn't help but stare. Kora began bringing her muzzle close to his. Each movement doubling her heart rate. She was about 1 inch from his muzzle, when he fell to the ground in front of her. He let out a growl in pain. Kora gasped, and dell to his side. He began to breath heavily.

"Oh no! Kyle?! What's wrong?" Kyle tree to answer, but nothing but gurgling came out. Kora put her paws under his neck, and hoisted him up. She felt a steady flow of liquid from his neck. She began to panick, staring down at the thick crimson liquid that covered her paw, and the floor around them.

"B-b-bandages" Kyle pointed to a little compartment in the corner of the room. Kora fumbled to her feet, and rushed over to the small box. She grabbed a small package and rushed over to his side. Kora had a bit of medical training in her old pack, so she knew how to dress the wound and where to put pressure. She finished wrapping up his neck, and sat next to him in silence. He looked up at her. His body already losing strength. With what remaining strength he had, he reached up and caressed her cheek with his paw, before falling unconscious

 **Hey guys! Whew, that took a while. Once again, I would like to thank all of you for reading. Especially my returning readers. I know I say this a lot, but it truly means the world to me. I have plans for a new Zootopia story, based on an OC by Libious (Pease don't forget to go check out his stories. He is an amazing writer) I would like to thank Libious for allowing me to use his OC (Jackie) for a new story. I still have some planning to do, but don't worry, it will be here soon. As always, if you would like to help me out with my chapters, (i.e chapter ideas, adding your characters, helping write chapters, new story ideas) then don't forget to tell me! I appreciate all of the reviews, follows, and favorites I get. If you are new, please don't forget to favorite me and my stories, and if you would like to drop a review to tell me how I'm doing, that would be great as well** **Alright, I have spent all day writing this. It's time fore me to get some sleep. Thank you all so much for tuning in, and I will see you in the next chapter. LUV Y'ALL**

 **-BBR**


	7. Author's Note

**AN: HEY GUYS! I'm sorry, but this is not a chapter. I'm just giving you guys an update about this story, and a new story I just published. I would really appreciate it if you guys could go check out my new story Life's Purpose. It Is an A &O highschool fanfic. If your not into that sort of thing, I understand. I will be putting up two chapter tomorrow. One for this story and one for Life's Purpose. I really hope you guys can forgive me. I hit another writers block, and thus one was tough to crack. I decided to post a new story to see if that would help, and it did ****ANYWAYS, thank you all for sticking around, and waiting for my lazy ass to post another chapter. LOVE Y'ALL**

 **-BBR**


End file.
